La Rueda de la Fortuna
by Smile Lilium
Summary: - La rueda de la fortuna… -murmuró tan bajo que no sé si lo dijo enserio.- ¿Qué?- Nada.–me robo un beso –este será siempre mi juego preferido.- Ya era el mío, ahora es especial.-le respondí aun entre sus brazos.


Estaba molesta, furiosa, con rabia y todos los sentimientos parecidos. Acababa de ser despedida, y no porque yo haya hecho algo realmente, sino porque fui acusada de algo que yo no hice. ¿Y de quien es la culpa? Pues los honores se los lleva Lauren Mallory, como odiaba a esa chica, era tan superficial, egocéntrica, simplemente la odiaba, porque si continuo describiéndola me tardaría años. Suspire frustrada y me deje caer en unas de las bancas del parque.

No volvería a venir a este lugar. Aunque el Eclipse sea uno de mis lugares preferidos. Eclipse era un parque de diversiones, fuera de la ciudad de Phoenix a 30 minutos aproximadamente. Amaba este lugar, siempre venia y me subía a los juegos de pequeña, hice un juramento a los 8 que algún día llegaría a trabajar aquí, por lo menos por unos años hasta que termine la universidad, ese era mi plan, siempre lo fue, pero ahora todo quedo en la basura, por esa golfa.

Lo que daría por gritarle eso a su cara. Se lo merecía, había mentido y había adulado al jefe para que me despidiera, todo porque me hice amiga del chico nuevo y según ella era suyo, como si fuera de su territorio. A lo que iba, le dijo a Jeremy, mi ex jefe, que yo maltrataba a los demás empleados y supuestamente a ella le había golpeado. Al principio el no creyó, pero sus seguidoras la apoyaron, Jessica y Tanya. Y apuesto cualquier cosa que cuando dijo que quería hablar a solas con Jeremy era para convencerlo de una manera, más "útil" para ella. ¡No entiendo como él se dejo engañar por esa golfa!

A parte de que me sentí mal porque me despidieron, también me sentí traicionada por Tanya. Ambas fuimos amigas de toda la vida, siempre parábamos juntas, éramos inseparables. Entramos a trabajar en Eclipse a los 18, y, por desgracia, conocimos a Lauren y Jessica, las odiábamos con el alma. Un día se nos ocurrió hacerle una broma, pero así de las grandes, por lo que teníamos que conocerlas mejor. Una de nostras se integraría al grupo, sacaba información, y las humillábamos, pero, mi mejor amiga cayó en las redes de Lauren, al mes dejo de actuar ahora era como si fuera de verdad ella, bueno, igual a Lauren. Me le acerque y ella me dijo algo, recuerdo perfectamente ese día.

_- Tanya, ¿estás bien? Te noto cambiada –y realmente era diferente, estaba algo más delgada, su antes precioso cabello rubio se veía como duro, y lo tenía algo al estilo Lauren. Usaba una minifalda que no tapaba nada de nada y un polo demasiado escotado y ajustado. Ella no era la Tanya a la que yo conocí._

_- No te metas en mis asuntos, niñata –me respondió fríamente. Su voz me sonó algo forzada tupida._

_- ¿Tanya? –no la reconocía._

_- . –dijo separando cada una de las palabras _

_- Ya deja de actuar, Fresa –así siempre le decía. Mientras hablaba me reía un poco, se veía tonta actuando de esa manera._

_- No me digas así, tonta –fruncí el seño ante sus palabras –ya no somos amigas así que deja de hablarme, ósea, mírame a mí y luego a ti, ¿parece como que somos amigas?_

_Ok, esa no era mi Tanya, esa era un clon de Lauren._

_-Ya veo, ahora eres un clon verdadero de Lauren –ella se me quedo mirando como si fuera un bicho raro. Me harte de ella y le dije, con toda la rabia que me había aguantado hasta hoy –Jamás, jamás pensé que terminaría así, era una broma para la que odiábamos, sabíamos que esto podía pasar, así que lo prometimos, prometiste no cambiar jamás, pero veo que eres una simple golfa como ella, una clon, una… -gruñí –disfruta tu "amistad" si es que así le llaman, porque ella no es tu amiga, y olvídate de mi, olvídate de todo. Cuando te aburras de Mallory o te des cuenta de cómo es ella sufrirás las consecuencias. NO te lo voy perdonar, sonara rencoroso, pero da igual, pensé que eras diferente Fresita, te juro que lo pensé, pero me equivoque. Lo admito me equivoque… -lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas, ella si fue una amiga para mí, la mejor, pero ahora ya no. –es tu vida así que…_

_No termine la frase, solo me fui, luego de ver el rostro de Tanya, sus ojos estaban cristalinos y tenía la expresión como de haber visto morir a alguien querido, lástima que ella ya no era eso mas para mí. _

_-¡No me importa! ¡Tengo más amigas y tú…no importas! –chillo_

_- Como quieras…_

Desde ese día no hablamos y que conste que eso fue hace mucho. Como sea, ya no somos amigas pero aun así yo tenía la ligera esperanza de que me defendiera hoy día.

Me decidí parar de la banca, demasiados pensamientos y emociones para mi hoy. Estaban cayendo unas finas gotas de lluvia, lloviznando, como se le decía. Me coloque la sudadera que había traído. La cerré y me puse la capucha, metí mis manos en los bolsillos y me puse a caminar, la entrada del parque no quedaba muy lejos, y había poca gente, no me había dado cuenta de que ya había anochecido y algunos juegos ya habían cerrado. Aunque aun se veían las luces de los juegos más grandes. El tobogán, la montaña rusa y mí preferido, la rueda de la fortuna. En ese lugar fue el que me prometí a mi misma trabajar aquí. Ya que, ¿para qué recordar algo que ya paso?

Seguí a paso lento hasta la entrada. Miraba al piso, de vez en cuando levantaba la vista y veía a las familias, parejas, personas irse a la misma dirección que yo u otras en la otra dirección. Los empleados, antes mis compañeros, ya tenían caras de aburrido y cansado, era de esperarse, estar todo un sábado parado atendiendo a millones de personas amables y algunas otras no.

Sin que me hubiera dado cuenta termine frente a la rueda. Levante la vista y observe claramente el juego. Los fierros eran blancos, las cabinas eran algo diferente a las otras ruedas comunes. Era una especie de cuartitos cerrados de hierro bañado en pintura blanca, cada uno tenía luces alrededor, como pequeños foquitos en círculo. Dentro había dos asientos, uno a cada extremo.

- Bells, ¿vas a subir? –me pregunto un chico. Sacudí la cabeza tratando de regresar al mundo, me había metido profundo en mi burbuja de pensamientos.

Volví a levantar la vista y logre ver al chico, era Ben, un amigo mío. De todos solo me cayeron bien, él y su novia Angela. Eran buenos chicos, lástima que tal vez ya no les volvería a ver en la vida.

- Si… –murmure, mi voz sonó demasiado apagada hasta para mí.

- Aquí tienes –me dio un ticket y me abrió la valla para poder pasar. Movió y apretó botones y luego llego la cabina en la que me iba a meter. –Lo siento Bells, pero todas están llenas, ¿Les molesta? –me hablo a mí y a la persona que estaba ya dentro.

- No, no importa puede estar acá –se escucho una voz tan suave como el terciopelo. Sonó como música para mis oídos. Varonil, suave, etc., la voz del chico perfecto. Bueno, hasta ahora solo la voz.

La persona que estaba dentro abrió la puerta y yo pase. La cerré y me senté en el otro asiento. Me incline para atrás apoyándome en la pared y cerré los ojos. No me iba a dormir, ni iba a pensar solo me iba a desconectar del mundo por unos segundos.

- ¿Hola? –dijo la perfecta voz que había escuchado antes.

- Estoy despierta si preguntas –aun así no abrí los ojos.

- Bueno… -parecía nervioso, desde mi punto de vista, ni siquiera le veía solo estaba escuchando –soy Edward…Cullen –abrí los ojos al escuchar su apellido.

Un bello chico estaba sentado frente a mí, con la mano extendida en mi dirección con una hermosa sonrisa bailando en sus labios. Su cabello broncíneo ligeramente despeinado, pero aun así se veía bien, unos dulces ojos esmeraldas y… me quedo corta si le empiezo a describir detalladamente, solo una palabra, PERFECTO.

Su apariencia llamo la atención, me un poco mas su apellido. Había estado escuchando es apellido toda mi vida. Los Cullen eran, son, los dueños del parque. Invirtieron un poco de su dinero para dar diversión a este pueblo pobre de atracciones. El señor Cullen, era un muy destacado medico y se forraba en dinero. Su esposa era decoradora de interiores y restauradora de antigüedades. Famosísima. Tenían tres hijos, Emmet Cullen, un futbolista demasiado reconocido. Alice Cullen, diseñadora de modas reconocida mundialmente por sus estilos originales y diseños. Y el otro hijo, Edward Cullen, el chico que estaba ahora mismo frente a mi aun con la mano extendida esperando que la sujetase y me presentase, tal y como lo había hecho el.

- Bella Swan –respondí con la garganta algo seca.

- Tu nombre te hace honor –sentí como la sangre subía a mis mejillas.

Edward estuvo tratando de hacerme conversación pero aun así yo solo respondía con la cabeza o con monosílabos. Sinceramente no me atrevía a hablar mucho. Cuando al fin arme algo de valor pregunte.

- Tu familia es dueña del parque Eclipse, ¿verdad? –pregunte con algo de tartamudeo. ¡¿Quien no tartamudea cara a cara con un dios griego?!

- No quiero ser presumido ni nada pero…si, son dueños de todo el parque y sus otras instalaciones en los diferentes estados.

Definitivamente no es egocéntrico.

- ¿Trabajas aquí? El chico de la entrada te conocía bien –una ligera nota de molestia se escucho en su voz y se formo en su rostro

- Eh…bueno, trabajaba aquí –dije demostrando mi incomodidad cuando tocaba el tema.

- ¿Te despidieron? –Asentí -¡¿Qué persona con uso de razón despide a una señorita tan dulce como tú?! –y…de nuevo las mejillas rojas. Me sorprendí al saber que no era la única, Edward también estaba ligeramente sonrojado.

Luego de eso no volvió a haber sonidos. Yo miraba a un lado, por la pared de vidrio del lado derecho. Un escalofrió me recorrió todo el cuerpo. Tenía frio, mi casaca se había mojado con la lluvia y con ella me daba mucho mas frio. Me la quite y la deje a un lado. Otro escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo. Creo que no mejoraba que estuviera con un polo a tiras en medio de la noche y medio mojado por la lluvia. Me abrace con mis brazos y frote a ver si me calentaba un poco. Cerré los ojos por medio segundo y al otro cuando los abrí había una chaqueta de cuero marrón extendida hacia mí. Edward se había quitado su casaca dejándose a sí mismo en una simple camisa blanca pegada al cuerpo. Si no cerraba la boca ahora, me pondría a babear. Volvió a insistir moviendo su casaca al ver que yo no reaccionaba.

- Póntela, tienes frio –murmuro

- Pero tú… -trate de decir algo para que no se molestara

- No, estoy bien, mira –extendió su otra mano y me toco el brazo. Al sentir su tacto por cerré los ojos, solo fue medio segundo pero lo hice. Su piel era suave y caliente.

- Estas… -susurre

- Esa es mi temperatura, -se quedo en blanco y hablo para sí mismo –quizá si…

Se quedo en silencio un segundo y luego se paro y se sentó a mi lado. Me puso la chaqueta por los hombros sin ninguna queja mía. Yo no perdía la vista de sus ojos, esos bellos orbes verdes.

- ¿Puedo…? –levanto su brazo, como si quisiera ponerlo en mis hombros, al igual que la chaqueta.

Yo seguía absorta viendo sus preciosos ojos, estaba como hipnotizada. El no se percato de mi ausencia, también me estaba mirando aun con su brazo levantado.

- S-si cla-claro –respondí luego de unos segundos, o minutos, ¿quien se percataba del tiempo cuando estaba al lado de el?

Su brazo se posiciono sobre mis hombros, y sinceramente lo encontraba muy cómodo.

- ¿Tu papa es el jefe Swan, el policía, verdad? –dijo rompiendo el silencio que se había formado.

- Sí, creo que todo Phoenix sabe eso. –suspire, si conocían a tu padre eso significaba que me te conocían a ti, y a mí no me gustaba llamar la atención, era incomodo, realmente incomodo.

- ¿Tienes hermanos? –volvió a preguntar sobre mí.

Y…me volvió a encerrar en mi burbuja. Recuerdo que cuando era niña, tenía 7 u 8 años soñaba con tener un hermanito y al despertar siempre empezaba a llorar. Mis papás trataban de consolarme, pero era imposible.

Como sea, mi sueño siempre fue tener un hermano, pero ya sé que es imposible así que me doy por vencida y ya.

Luego de los recuerdos de mi imaginario hermano vinieron los de mis papás, mi mamá discutió con papá porque él no estaba en casa y siempre estaba en casa y etc., entro el tema de mi sueño por tener un hermanito y luego el tema de…no recuerdo. Pero ahora mi madre vive en Jacksonville y mi papá y yo aquí, en Phoenix. La discusión fue fuerte y yo estuve escuchando todo desde la escalera, justo esa noche no había podido dormir.

Recosté mi cabeza en algo suave y lagrimas empezaron a fluir de mis ojos. Primero fue un llanto silencioso pero luego los sollozos hicieron presencia. No me di cuenta que estaba apoyada en hombro de Edward hasta que el empezó a acariciar mis cabellos, como si tratara de consolarme.

- Lo siento, Bella, no quería incomodarte –su voz reflejaba sincera preocupación.

Me levante de golpe y me senté en la otra banca, me fui pegando al borde, me apoye en la pared de espaldas subí mis piernas y abrase mis rodillas enterrando mi cabeza en ellas. De mis ojos no dejaron de salir lágrimas y sollozos de mis labios.

- Bella, Bella por favor, discúlpame, no quería molestarte ni nada, lo siento.

- No… -murmure con mi voz entrecortada por el llanto –lo siento, debes de pensar que soy una estúpida chica llorona, pero me duele recordar…eso.

- Discúlpame, Bella, -me imito y se sentó frente a mi mientras hablaba –yo no sabía…

- Shh… -levante mi mano y puse mi dedo índice en sus labios, perfectos, carnosos e irresistibles labios –No te disculpes, no hiciste nada, es más, quería desahogarme de mis lágrimas desde que empezó el día.

Trate de sonreír pero la felicidad no llego a mis ojos y él lo noto. Puso sus manos en mis mejillas y seco cualquier rastro de lagrimas. De un segundo a otro estaba entre sus brazos y mi cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Me quede quieta al principio pero luego le correspondí el abrazo y me apoye en el. Era cómodo estar entre sus brazos. Tibios y suaves, cómodos.

Sus manos acariciaban mi espalda tratando de consolarme. Me separe para decirle algo, pero solo llegue a abrir la boca…el juego se había parado. Mire a todos lados y al final la puerta, la cual se abrió y apareció un Ben muy sonriente. El me conocía demasiado. Y que me vea en un juego metido con un chico y el cual me estaba abrazando hace unos segundos va en contra de todo lo que yo le había dicho y confesado.

Ben me guiño un ojo y volvió a cerrar las puertas. Abrí los ojos como platos y me lance a las puertas.

- ¡Ben! ¡Abre la puerta ahora! -grite

, demasiado tarde, el juego se empezó a mover y caí en el asiento al lado de Edward.

- Te molesta mi compañía –dijo ¿triste?

- ¡NO! Claro que no, es que solo…que...es que… ¡Ah! –Grite exasperada – ¡Odio trabarme! ¡Y es tu culpa! –grite sin darme cuenta de lo que decía.

- ¿Mi culpa? –dijo esta vez confundido

- ¡Sí! Si no me pusieras nerviosa tan solo con tu presencia… -me tape la boca y mis mejillas se tiñeron completamente de rojo.

_A veces hablas de mas, Isabella_. Me reprendí en mi interior.

- ¿Te pongo nerviosa? ¿Para bien o para mal? –dijo enarcando una perfecta ceja.

Genial, ahora viene la rueda de preguntas. Mire detalladamente su rostro, estaba ansioso, capaz que de saber la respuesta.

- P-para bi-bien –tartamudee. Agache la cabeza para que no viera mis mejillas sonrojadas. Mi rostro debía de ser un poema. Angie daría cualquier cosa por ver mi rostro ahora.

Ok, ahora iba a ser rechazada y quedaría eternamente en mi conciencia haber sido rechazada por el hijo del dueño del parque del cual siempre estuve enamorada, donde trabaje y fui despedida por supuesto acoso a los empleados. Genial, mi vida no podría ir para mejor.

- Bella –con una mano cogió mi mentón y levanto mi rostro. Con su otra mano acaricio mi mejilla –te ves adorable sonrojada –eso hizo que me sonrojara mas –te vez totalmente hermosa, Bells.

Reaccione ante mi apodo, así solo me llamaban mis papás y Angelan, nadie más. Ok, esto era raro, muy raro.

- ¿Cómo es que…?

- Eh…este… -ahora era él el que se trababa –seré sincero y espero que algún día me perdones, es solo que…

- No te entiendo.

Me soltó y respiro profundamente. Sus ojos se veían culpables y arrepentidos a la vez. Y empezó su confesión, según él, me dijo que desde que llegue a trabajar aquí, el había venido cada día al parque solo para verme. Había preguntado a todo el mundo por mí, hasta había veces que me seguía y eso. También me conto que lo del juego no era solo coincidencia, él le había pedido a Ben que hiciera hasta lo imposible para que yo me subiera con él, cuando vio que yo estaba yendo al juego.

- Hacia todo lo posible para poder hablar contigo, estar contigo, pero todos mis intentos fueron nulos, bueno, hasta ahora, le suplique, rogué a Ben hasta que accedió. No te molestes con el yo fui el culpable, y si no quieres volverme a ver o hablar lo entenderé. Yo…sé que no fue de un caballero hacer lo que hice pero estaba dispuesto a todo por tener aunque sea una conversación…

Se le veía y se le escucha sincero. Le creí cada una de sus palabras pero aun así no me parecía que hubiera hecho eso.

- Solo una pregunt...

- No espera, necesito aclararte verdaderamente mis sentimientos por que hasta ahora he quedado solo como un acosador –rio amargamente –Bella, tú me gustas, desde que te vi por primera vez sabia que te quería. Tus ojos chocolates que dejan ver hasta tu alma, demasiados hermosos. –mientras hablaba acaricio mis pómulos con su dedo, luego tomo entre su mano un mechón de mi cabello y jugó con él un rato –Tu sedoso cabello castaño me cautiva. Tu hermoso rostro igual al de un ángel, la primera vez que te vi juraba que eras un ángel caído del cielo un ángel demasiado hermoso… Bella, enserio me gustas te quiero más que a mi propia vida más que –sacudió sus manos frente a él se llevo una mano al corazón –no sé si podrá seguir latiendo si me rechazas y me consideras…alguien no apto para alguien tan hermosa como tu…no creo poder soportar estar lejos de ti…te quiero Bella…

¿Estaba llorando? Sentía mis ojos volverse cristalinos, era lo más hermoso que jamás me habían dicho. Demasiado tierno, lindo, romántico, un perfecta declaración.

No aguante más y me le lance, rodee su cuello con mis brazos y apoye mi cabeza en su hombro.

- Edward…-susurre contra su cuello, me separe para poder verle su bello rostro, sus ojos seguían húmedos y sus mejillas mojadas. Hice lo mismo que el hizo hace un rato conmigo, pero esta vez seque sus lagrimas con mis labios –recién te conozco… -empecé, su rostro se transformo de esperanza a tristeza –pero, te quiero igual, eres la persona más linda que conozco, tierna, educada, eres…perfecto –me aventure a bromear un poco –el perfecto príncipe azul de cualquier chica, pero, ya no, ahora era MI príncipe.

Una hermosa sonrisa torcida se formo en sus hermosos labios, me quede mirando aquellos perfectos labios ¿Hay algo de él que no sea perfecto? Mire sus ojos y el también miraba en la misma dirección que yo, solo que al revés, yo sus labios y el los míos.

Cerré los ojos por instinto e inspire su delicioso aroma. Abrí los ojos y él me estaba viendo con una mirada tierna. Le sonreí y él me devolvió una sonrisa aun más hermosa que todas.

- Eres muy lindo –acaricie su mejilla, el ladeo su cabeza y se recostó en mi mano. Solté una risita –demasiado tierno… -susurre el abrió los ojos y me miro con sus ojos verdes. -¿Qué?

- Quiero hacer algo antes de que termine el juego –asentí –quédate quieta –se fue acercando mas a mi –no te muevas –se siguió acercando a mi hasta que su nariz rozo la mía. Sentía su respiración igual de entrecortada que la mía, acabo con el único espacio que nos separaba y rozo ligeramente mis labios.

Al principio empezó suave y tierno, pero luego lo hacía con más amor y yo no tarde en corresponderle. Tuvimos que separarnos cuando se hizo presente la falta de oxigeno. Aun así no despego sus labios de los míos, ambos sonreímos con los labios juntos.

- Te quiero, Bella

- Y yo a ti –le di un corto beso.

- La rueda de la fortuna… -murmuro tan bajo que no se si lo dijo enserio.

- ¿Qué?

- Nada –me robo un beso –este será siempre mi juego preferido.

- Ya era el mío, ahora es especial.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les guste este one-shoot, porfavor dejen algunos reviews.


End file.
